Sorpresa, sorpresa
by Mely Wolfy
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Takao y Midorima ha decidido prepararle la mejor sorpresa de toda su vida. Algo que nunca esperas en un cumpleaños. One Shot. (Cursi...!) xD Espero lo disfruten ;)


Waaaa!  
>¿Qué tal chicas?<p>

Se acuerdan de mi?

Soy aquella loca que escribió y ya finalizo la historia de MidoTaka llamada Junto a ti.

Espero no me hayan olvidado tan pronto TwT  
>Que yo ya las extrañaba…! :'3<br>Bueno… como sabrán, por motivos de este día tan especial… decidí hacer un One Shot especial para mi niño Kazunari que esta de cumpleaños… Yeiiiih…! –lanza confeti.-  
>Espero lo disfruten, pues lo escribir con mucho amor para él y para Uds…! ;3<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**°-o.O- FELIZ CUMPLEAOS TAKAO -O.o-°**

No, no, no y simplemente ¡NO!

No puede ser que Oha Asa le este haciendo esto en un día tan importante.

Tan solo ayer cáncer estaba en el puesto #1 con un lucky ítem fácil de conseguir, además de un color favorable para él: verde.

Y el día de hoy… ¿cómo diablos había sucedido eso? ¿Acaso la había ofendido para semejante castigo?

El horóscopo de hoy era terrible, catastrófico, es más, apocalíptico.

Había bajado 11 lugares… ¡11!

Esta en el 12avo. puesto de la tabla, y lo peor es que de acuerdo a lo escuchado no debía emprender ningún viaje, negocio, ni hacer transacciones bancarias o perdería parte de su dinero.

Entonces, ¿ahora que haría?

Suspiro resignado. Cerro su celular y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. No había nada más que hacer. Ese día la suerte no estaría de su lado.

La buena noticia, si es que podía alegrase de algo a esas alturas, es que ya tenia todo preparado y sus cómplices en sus puestos. Además de que su chico esta en el primer lugar y eso para Shintaro es positivo, sobre todo tratándose del día: es el cumpleaños de Kazunari, su novio.

Ahora solo tenia que esperar.

Salió de la casa de Kagami y Kukuro, en donde había dormido la noche anterior después de llegar de su viaje de la especialidad en oncología.

Le había dicho una mentirilla inocente a Takao, pero todo era como parte de una sorpresa que había estado planeando hace exactamente un mes, hoy en el día de su cumpleaños.

_-No llegare hasta la próxima semana._

_-¿Qué? ¿Pero porque? –la voz de Takao sonó triste al otro lado de la línea._

_-Se alargo el curso. Lo siento Kazu, realmente quería estar contigo… -menciono serio, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que la mentira no se le notara en el tono de su voz. Su novio era un experto adivinando cuando le ocultaba la verdad._

_-Geez, esta bien Shin chan~ no te preocupes. – dijo lo más animado que pudo, pero un suspiro desolado se escapo de sus labios. – Pero en cuanto vuelvas, tendrás que consentirme mucho. Ese será tu castigo por abandonarme más días de lo planeado…_

_-Lo prometo. También te traeré un bonito regalo. –menciono tratando de animarlo, no le gustaba para nada que se pusiera triste._

_-Nee… Esta bien Shin chan~ Te amo~_

_-Yo también te amo, Kazunari… - su mejillas comenzaron a colorarse queriendo ocultarlo acomodándose los lentes, mientras Kagami intentaba aguantarse la risa y Kuroko sonreía de medio lado. Ninguno de los dos había tenido oportunidad de escuchar a Shintaro tan cursi, y mucho menos llamarlo por su nombre frente a los demás. Lo que indicaba que Midorima era menos tsundere cuando estaban ellos dos a solas. –Te llamo mañana, descansa._

_-Okeeey, también descansa Shin chan~ - ambos colgaron, pero el peliverde decidió quedarse un rato en la misma posición hasta que se le bajara el color de la cara, porque sabía que si volteaba como se encontraba, ya estaría Kagami dispuesto a atacarlo, aunque eso tampoco detendría al tigre mayor._

Deambulaba por las calles, dirigiéndose a la primera parada de su perfecto plan: el parque de diversiones. Tenia tiempo de sobra, por lo que podía dirigirse al lugar de manera tranquila, para poder observar a su moreno divertirse, cuando su celular sonó, obligándolo a detenerse a mitad de la calle. Saco el móvil de su bolsillo, contestando la llamada.

-Aomine. –menciono serio.

-Midorima, ya estamos frente a tu casa… -dio un gran bostezo.- Kise ya se fue por Takao, dentro de poco lo llevaremos al parque de diversiones.

-Ok, ¿tienen el dinero que les di?

-Si, lo trae el rubio…

-Perfecto cómprenle todo lo que quiera, pero hay algo que no deben ha...cer… – ahí estaba, en medio de la calle, echado en una gran barda casi a la altura de su cara dejándolo totalmente petrificado, su mayor enemigo, su némesis, un gato.

El minino lo veía de manera seria, danzando su cola de un lado a otro, se levanto de momento, quedándose parado delante de él en cuatro patas, haciendo que el ojiverde se pusiera aun más tenso.

-Hey, Midorima, ¿esta todo bien? Te callaste de repente… **Vamos Takaocchi, nos divertiremos mucho…** Oye, debo colgar, háblame en un rato… -Daiki corto la comunicación, dejando al peliverde en la misma posición, con su celular a un lado de la oreja.

Bajo lentamente la mano, cerrando la tapa del móvil casi en un movimiento imperceptible con el gato aun mirándolo. Trago en seco, era un batalla de miradas y él no sabia que hacer, un movimiento en falso y podría desatar una lucha. Aun no podía olvidar cuando tenia 6 años y un gato le ataco la cara y parte del cuerpo sin razón aparente. Desde entonces los odia.

Dio un paso hacía atrás y el felino se dio cuenta, se le erizaron los pelos y con un simple –Miau…- empezó a corretearlo.

Toda las personas a su alrededor lo miraban de manera horrible cuando este se abría paso entre la multitud a empujones, el gato corría detrás de él y él corría por su vida para que el minino no lo alcanzara, mientras escuchaba con horror los maullidos de aquella bestia que sin dudas, ya se estaba acercando.

Bonita vista de un hombre de 1.95mts huyendo de un gato blanco.

Giro en una esquina, no percatándose del hoyo en el pavimento, que lo hizo tropezar, cayendo casi de cara al suelo si no fue porque metió las manos, sus lentes cayeron a un lado, pero su celular patino hasta llegar a la mitad del paso vehicular. El semáforo se puso en verde y pudo escuchar con horror, como su celular tronaba con el pasar de las llantas de los vehículos.

Y para el colmo el gato, lo había alcanzado.

**°-o.O- 0 -O.o-°**

Tenían ya más de 2 horas que habían llegado al parque de diversiones. Ya se habían subido al carrusel, entrado a la casa de los espejos, subido al aquasplash, (montaña rusa cuyo final es en el agua) y estaban terminando de ver el espectáculo de payasos.

-"El numero que Ud. marco, no se encuentra disponible, o se encuen…" -volvió a colgar, y remarco el numero por millonésima vez. La misma respuesta. -Moo… Midorimacchi ¿¡porque no contestas!? - ya se estaba impacientando, no sabía que quería decirle el peliverde con respecto a Takao. –_Rayos… bueno no importa. Me imagino no debía ser algo tan importente_.– pensó, volviendo a colgar y se dirigió hacia donde estaban su novio y su amigo que lo esperaban frente a la entrada del escenario.

-¿Ahora donde vamos? – dijo Kazunari animado, se estaba divirtiendo mucho a pesar de que esa mañana no tenia tantos ánimos de salir.

-Vayamos aun lugar más tranquilo… -miro el moreno a Kise, que de inmediato comprendió.

-Me parece buena idea…-se coloco detrás del azabache, tapándole los ojos con sus manos.

-Ki-chan ¿qué haces? –sonrió ampliamente.

-Tu solo confía en mi Takaocchi…

xxXxx

-_Ay no…_ -recordó preocupado, corriendo lo más rápido que podía para llegar cuanto antes al parque de diversiones. No había podido decirles que podrían subirse a cualquier atracción, menos, a la rueda de la fortuna. Takao le tiene pánico a las alturas. No es lo mismo que con la montaña rusa, que se mueve continuamente y de manera rápida. Pero una rueda de la fortuna avanza lento, además de que hay un momento en que se detiene.

Llego al parque, pago su boleto en la entrada, y volvió a correr a través de este, intentando visualizar a un ganguro con su modelo novio.

Después de 20 minutos, se detuvo. No había tenido éxito, saco nuevamente su móvil, con la esperanza de que pudiera recibir al menos una llamada, pero nada, tenia la tapa rota, además de la pantalla con toda la tinta escurrida.

¡Maldito gato!

¡Maldita mala suerte!

Y aun le dolía la cara después de los arañazos que le había propiciado.

Miro al frente, y observo que un montón de personas se arremolinaban alrededor de un juego mecánico.

Levanto la vista hacia el cielo, palideciendo al instante… ya sabia donde estaban los tres.

Volvió a correr abriéndose paso entre las personas para poder llegar hasta donde esta el encargado. Mientras toda la gente seguía embobaba viendo aquel espectáculo que se suscita en lo más alto de la noria de la fortuna.

-¡CON UNA PUTA MADRE, BAJENME DE AQUÍ! –Takao pateaba la puerta de la cabina.

-T-Takaocchi… c-calmate… -el rubio intentaba apoyar sus manos en el hombro del menor sin éxito.

-¡DONDE COJONES ESTA EL ENCARGADO QUE NO DETIENE ESTA MADRE? –Daiki se estaba destornillando de la risa. Vaya que era un show mucho mejor que el de los payasos.

-Aominecchi… ¡deja de reírte! –lo miro enojado.- ¡y ayúdame a controlarlo!

-L-Lo siento… -se levanta de su cómodo asiento sin poder controlar del todo la risa. –V-Vamos Takao, mejor siéntate, si no te estas quieto…

La cabina empezó a moverse de manera estrepitosa, haciendo que el azabache se encogiera como un niño en medio del lugar, sus ojos lagrimeaban y Kise termino por hincarse a su lado, abrazándolo.

-Tranquilo, mira que ya se esta moviendo…

-L-Lo siento Ki-chan… -alzo su rostro con el terror plasmado en él, mirando al rubio, que le sonría de manera tierna para tranquilizarlo. De momento volvió a sacudirse el juego, haciendo que Takao temblara de nuevo haciéndose más pequeño. -¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA! ¡AL QUE SE LE OCURRIO ESTO LE CORTARE LAS BOLAS!

Aomine miro al rubio haciéndole una señal con el dedo deslizándolo por su cuello de un extremo a otro. –Eres hombre muerto. –susurro.

Kise solo podía ver a Daiki con profundo miedo, rogando a cualquier deidad, que el juego ya siguiera avanzando para poder bajarse de ahí y ponerse a salvo él y sus huevos.

xxXxx

Luego de la _casi_ fallida tarde en el parque de diversiones. Aomine y Kise se despidieron de Takao luego de encontrarse "casualmente" con Kagami y Kukuro, quienes invitaron muy amablemente al moreno al cine.

Una vez que se perdieron de vista entre las calles y las personas. Midorima salió de su escondite, en realidad de un callejón, acercándose a la pareja.

-Mooo ~ ¡Midorimacchi! –el rubio se le abalanzo lloriqueando.

-¡Suéltame Kise! –intenta zafarse del agarre.

-Que cruel eres, porque no me dijiste que Takao le teme a las alturas, ¡casi me quedo sin mi hombría!

-¿De que hombría hablas Kise? –ladeo una sonrisa el moreno mayor.

-¡Aominecchi! –inflo sus mofletes mirándolo disgustado, sintiendo como era apartado bruscamente por el peliverde. –Auch.

–¿Por qué diablos no contestabas tu celular, Midorima? -lo observo un momento, percatándose que las ropas que traía estaban algo sucias, además de que su cara rasguñada.

-Diablos Midorimacchi, ¿que te paso en la cara? –le pico con el dedo el rasguño en la mejilla, provocando que el peliverde soltara un quejido, dándole un manotazo en la mano.

-Un maldito demonio me ataco, y por su culpa, mi celular quedo arruinado. –les mostro el aparato.

-Bueno, no te preocupes Midorima. Kagami y Tetsu, acaban de llevárselo al cine. Dos horas encerrados viendo una película, nada puede pasar…

O al menos eso creían, porque cuando llegaron al cine. Las cosas no iban del todo bien.

Los boletos se les habían perdido, porque lo que tuvieron que comprarlos de nuevo y esperar una hora más para la siguiente función.

Kuroko que había ido al baño, se quedo encerrado en uno de los cubículos, por lo que tuvieron que llamar a seguridad y al gerente para poder sacarlo de ahí, una vez que Kagami entro a buscarlo percatándose del problema.

Así que después de otra hora intentando sacar al chico sombra, perdieron nuevamente la función. Lo bueno es que el encargado del cine les dio boletos de cortesía y como disculpa _después del mal rato que les hizo pasar_, para la función que ellos quisieran. Por lo que Taiga pidió rápidamente los boletos en la taquilla para la función más cercana, antes de que alguna otra desgracia les pasara.

-Esos inútiles… -Midorima veía todo oculto detrás de un gran pilar, con la venita de la frente resaltándose. Aomine y Kise que no paraban de reír.

-Ya… tranquilo Midorimacchi… lo importante es que Takao vera su película y se divertirá…

Observaron como el trio estaba apunto de entrar a la sala.

-Kagami-kun, ¿ya tienes los boletos?

-Si, toma… -le entrego los boletos, para él cargar las palomitas, refresco y dulces.

-Chicos, en serio, no se hubieran molestado… -Takao menciono apenado, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-No te preocupes Takao-kun, Kagami kun y yo te quisimos invitar por tu cumpleaños…

-Lo se pero…

-Anímate Takao, sabemos que Midorima no pudo llegar, pero creo que él se podría triste si se entera que te quisiste quedar encerrado en casa el día de tu cumpleaños, en lugar de disfrutarlo.

Kazunari sonrió. Es verdad, debía disfrutar de su día, además no era como si su Shin chan~ no fuera a regresar jamás, y más después de todo lo que han pasado juntos en estos más 5 años de relación. Amplio más su sonrisa con los ánimos al tope, y tomo las palomitas, aligerando la carga de Taiga, empezando a comérselas.

Kuroko sonrió, alzando sus brazos a modo de estiramiento, que era una señal para informarle a los demás, que todo iba bien.

Entraron a la sala, y Midorima junto a los otros dos, esperaron más de 15 minutos.

El peliverde dio un hondo suspiro, se sentía tranquilo. Las cosas en esas dos horas ya no podrían salir mal.

Se encaminaron a la salida, dispuestos a irse al ultimo destino del maestro plan, hasta que Aomine se paro en seco viendo los horarios de las funciones.

-Oe Midorima…

-¿Qué sucede? –se ajusto los lentes.

-¿Cuáles son las películas que no le gustan a Takao? – esa pregunta le dio mala espina.

-Las de miedo, ¿porque?

-No es esa la del "Aro" ¿una película de terror? –pregunto Kise con inocencia a la dependienta, la cual asintió.

Midorima, se adentro nuevamente al cine, frustrado, cuando pudo ver claramente como salían corriendo de la sala Kagami y Takao.

Kazunari se abalanzo sobre Taiga y ambos se abrazaron asustados en el piso.

A Shintaro, esa escena no le gusto nada. Se le resalto grande y fuerte la vena de la frente, encaminándose a ellos a grandes zancadas. Odiaba con toda su alma que alguien más tocara a su chico. Pero Aomine lo detuvo, al ver sus claras intenciones.

-Tranquilo, Midorima. Solo tienen miedo, lo mejor será que nos vayamos. Acuérdate que no puedes arruinar la sorpresa.

-Tsk…

-Kurokocchi ya esta saliendo para buscarlos… - le informo Kise, que se encontraba ya hablando por teléfono con el peliceleste.

-¿Sabes donde están? Kise kun.

-Si, están por la sala numero 8. Y lo mejor será que te apures, ya sabes que Midorimacchi es muy celoso.

-Eh ¿porque los dices?

-Porque tu chico y Takaocchi, están abrazados los dos en el piso temblando de miedo…-y por lo que escucho Kise, a Kuroko tampoco le había agradado dicha noticia.

-Kurokocchi… creo que el plan del cine se cancela, lo mejor será ya irnos al restaurante. Parece que Midorimacchi esta salado o algo así, mira que las cosas no han salido bien.

-¡Tsk! –volvió a quejarse Shintaro, porque claramente parecía que era eso, después de lo que le había mencionado Oha Asa esa mañana.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos allá en media hora. –el peliceleste corto la comunicación. Aunque Aomine aun batallaba con sostener bien a Midorima, que seguía preguntándose porque diablos Taiga no dejaba de abrazar a Kazunari.

xxXxx

Luego de que tuvieron que prácticamente rogarle a Takao de que los acompañara al restaurante _que dirigen Akashi y Murasakibara_, después de los sucesos ocurridos en el día, termino por acceder.

Aunque el azabache aun no entendía el porque le había pedido Kise esa mañana que se pusiera más guapo de lo normal. Vale, esta bien que era su cumpleaños, pero para eso no tenia que arreglarse tanto o ¿si?

Suspiro intentando ya no darle vueltas al asunto recostado en la ventanilla del coche de Kagami, cuyo pelirojo conducía al ultimo destino.

Kuroko pudo notar por el espejo, que si Takao estaba así, era precisamente porque extrañaba a Shintaro. Si bien no era el primer cumpleaños de alguno de ellos que estaban separados debido al trabajo del segundo mencionado, si era la primera vez que se alargaba su estadía en otro país. De haberlo sabido antes, no se hubiera ilusionado pensando que en su cumpleaños los pasaría con su adorado novio.

Llegaron al restaurante, aparcando Taiga el coche frente a la entrada del mismo.

Debía admitir que el restaurant era muy hermoso y bastante elegante. Como se notaba que quien lo administraba era un Akashi, sobre todo los lujosos precios en las comidas. Que para el azabache, todo sabía igual, pero que tenia que admitir que en cuanto a postres, si era muy distinto, ya que Murasakibara era el jefe de pastelería en el lugar.

Entraron al lugar, que ya tenia un par de comensales y se encaminaron a la mesa a la que muy amablemente la camarera los guio, tomando asiento.

-Shintaro… -La voz detrás de él lo hizo voltear.

-Akashi. –se ajusto nuevamente los lentes.

-Ya entraron, ahora lo haremos nosotros tres. El ramo de flores lo deje en mi oficina y Murasakibara ya tiene el "encargo".

-Muchas gracias. –respiro de manera profunda relajando el cuerpo. –Al menos espero que esto salga bien.

-Claro que saldrá bien, no te preocupes. –le toco el hombro en claro gesto de apoyo.

-Ahora me llevo a estos dos idiotas que si siguen asomándose de esa manera tan descarada por la ventana Kazunari comenzara a sospechar…

-Oyeee – dijeron al unísono Aomine y Kise.

-Vámonos.. –menciono de manera pastosa, sacando las tijeras, haciendo que el duo se moviera rápidamente.

Shintaro se metió por la puerta trasera del restaurant, encaminándose hasta la oficina de Akashi. Entro por la puerta, visualizando de inmediato el ramo de rosas, sobre el escritorio. Lo tomo entre sus brazos y volvió a andar pero ahora hacia la puerta que da acceso a las mesas con sus comensales.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y asomándose por la ventana circular, pudo distinguir sonriendo de manera satisfactoria, que su chico reía con ganas, disfrutando de la cena, así como de la compañía de Kagami, Kuroko, Kise, Aomine y Akashi que lo tenia rodeado en medio de la mesa.

Para Shintaro, su azabache merecía eso y más. Ya que para sus ojos, él era su chico ideal, su persona perfecta aun con todo y sus múltiples defectos, que lo hace sonreír y esforzarse al máximo en todas las cosas de la vida. En pocas palabras, lo ama. Y es porque lo amaba, que había decidido prepararle toda esa sorpresa.

Espero unos minutos más y vio cuando Murasakibara salía de la cocina, con un pastel hermosamente decorado que el mismo gigante había hecho para el cumpleañero, con múltiples velitas ya encendidas alrededor. Esa era la ultima señal.

Todos comenzaron al corear la canción de las mañanitas. Cuando el azabache pudo distinguir a lo lejos, aquella alta figura con cabello verde del cual esta tan profundamente enamorado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, humedeciéndose de inmediato.

-Shin… chan… -dijo en un hilo de voz, cuando lo tuvo casi al frente, extendiéndole un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas…

El moreno se encamino sobre los demás, sin darles tiempo de que pudieran quitarse de su lugar, siendo insultado principalmente por Aomine y Kise lanzándose hacia los brazos de su chico.

-Mentiroso, ¡eres un mentiroso Shin chan~! ¡Estaba muy triste! –comenzó a pegarle ligeramente, con claros morritos en el rostro.

-Lo siento… -lo abrazo con fueras, dándole un suave y dulce beso en los labios… -No era mi intención mentirte… pero si era para algo sumamente importante... –Takao lo miro dubitativo intentando entender su explicación.

-¿Te gusto el pastel? –pregunto, haciendo que Kazunari lo veo aun más extrañado.

-Si… ¿porque?

-Y… ¿ya te lo acabaste…?

-No…¿quieres probar? -tomo el plato que tiene su rebanada ya comenzada, y antes de partirlo por completo sintió algo, pico un poco más con el tenedor, cuanto de momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando. En medio de la rebanada, con una hermosa piedra de cristal, aquel aro de metal se asomaba entre el merengue.

Kazunari comenzó a llorar, sonrojado y tembloroso, observando como Shintaro tomaba el anillo entre sus dedos, limpiándolo con una servilleta. Se hinco delante de él, tomando su mano izquierda llevándola hacia sus labios, dándole un dulce beso en el dorso.

-Mi amor… -menciono el peliverde, haciendo que Takao y Kise chillaran de emoción.

-Tu calmate, Kise, que no te lo están proponiendo a ti… -le dio un zape Daiki.

-Pues ya deberías Aominecchi… como que te estas atrasando.

-Lo mismo tu, Kagami-kun…-el peliceleste volteo a ver a Taiga con ojitos brillantes.

-Atsushi…

-Prometo que mañana te compro un anillo Aka-chin… -menciono con algo de miedo, al ver como incrustaba las tijeras en la mesa.

Respiro hondo, tomando todo el valor que tenia dejando su tsunderismo a un lado. –Takao, no existe otra persona en el mundo a la que ame más, como te amo a ti. Doy gracias a dios por todas las horas, minutos y segundos que puedo vivir plenamente, siempre y cuando sean a tu lado. Eres el motivo por el cual me levanto cada día y me esfuerzo al máximo para ser mejor persona. Eres todo lo que había deseado y mucho más. Se que no soy perfecto, y que ni siquiera me acerco, pero esto es todo lo que soy y te prometo, que cada segundo de mi vida, te lo dedicare para hacerte muy feliz, como tu me haces feliz… Por esa razón… Kazunari Takao, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposo? –Deslizo el aro de metal en el dedo anular, sabiendo ya de antemano la respuesta.

-¡SI, SI, SI Y SIEMPRE SI! – Takao se le abalanzo, dándole un profundo y dulce beso, cayendo al piso. De fondo se escuchaban los gritos, aplausos y chiflidos de todos las personas y sus amigos que habían presenciado tan bello acto.

La pareja no dejaba de besarse, y Takao no dejaba de llorar de la emoción y de la felicidad. Jamás se habría imagino que su Shintaro haría algo tan cursi como eso. Algo que ya llevaba esperando hace más de un año, pero que nunca había mencionado. Tomo su cara entre sus manos y le comió el rostro a besos.

Pero de un momento a otro comenzó a ponerse rojo y le empezaron a salir ronchitas en la piel.

-¿Takao estas bien?

-Eh… si… solo me pica el cuerpo…-se rascaba los brazos con algo de fuerza.

-¿Pero que paso? –pregunto kise preocupado.

-Atsushi… -llamo Akashi al aludido. -¿De que es el pastel?

-De vainilla con fresas… Aka-chin ¿por qué?

-¿QUÉ? –grito histérico Midorima… -¡TE DIJE FRAMBUESAS, NO FRESAS, TAKAO ES ALERGICO A LAS FRESAS…!

-Tranquilo, Shin chan… solo son ronchitas… -rio divertido Takao. Pero para Midorima nada de eso era una broma, miro a Kagami quien de inmediato asintió leyéndole el pensamiento.

Shintaro tomo a su Kazunari entre sus brazos y salió corriendo con junto a Taiga y Kuroko hacia su coche…

Pronto comenzarían con los planes de la boda.

Claro después de llevarlo al hospital y curarlo..

Pero a pesar de todo eso, para Kazunari Takao, había sido el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida…

-Fin-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Y bien?  
>Que les pareció…<br>Espero les haya gustado y si no… ps llamara a Akashi para que las amenace y lo reconsideren! xDD  
>Naaaah mentira…<br>Ya saben que las quiero y les agradesco todo su apoyo y sensuales reviews, si es que dejan xD ! Que espero que si :3 (?)

Nos veremos prontoo…!  
>y prometo que ya este miércoles subiré el reigisa que les habia comentado en mi historia anterior…<br>Besos!  
>Abrazos!<br>y Mordidas!  
>Se despide de uds.<br>Mely Wolf ~

pd: y nuevamente muchas gracias por todo el apoyo brindado en "Junto a ti" en serio, no termino de agradecerles... las quiero C':


End file.
